


Broken Vanguard

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, post- episode 8 of season 2, rated T because of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What… what did you just say, Kusanagi-san?”</p>
<p>“Yata-chan…”</p>
<p>“Can you… repeat what you said just now about Saru…?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Vanguard

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t watched episode 8 and just based this from what I’ve seen and read from different sites a.k.a me venting out my feels and frustration over what happened.

“What… what did you just say, Kusanagi-san?”

Both members of HOMRA and Scepter 4 looked at the ginger-haired vanguard who had his fists clenched. Kusanagi’s eyes widened when he saw their vanguard because he hadn’t wanted to let him know just yet, especially since it happened just a few moments ago.

“Yata-chan…”

“Can you… repeat what you said just now about Saru…?”

The bartender sighed and cautiously approached Yata, knowing that the young male was so close to exploding.

“Yata-chan, you see, the Blue King and Fushimi-kun got into a heated argument not long ago and…”

“And what?”

“Fushimi-san left Scepter 4.” As if to prove his point, Hidaka showed Yata the blue coat and saber Fushimi left behind.

Yata looked at the items in Hidaka’s arms before he stomped off. Some members of HOMRA tried to stop him from leaving knowing where he’d be going but the vanguard easily shoved them aside and proceeded to his destination.

“You fucking son of a bitch!”

The ginger-haired vanguard kicked the side of the van Scepter 4 had hard enough to make it shake. Several lower ranked officers tried to stop him but Yata’s flames surged around him, making him completely unapproachable.

“You shitty bastard… just what the fucking hell did you do!?” Yata seethed towards Munakata who was in the van.

“Fushimi-kun left on his own accord, if that’s what you want to confront me about.” The Blue King coolly said.

“Like hell he did! Saru wouldn’t have left if you didn’t say anything to him! What the fucking fuck did you tell him!?” Yata now had a fist against the van’s door, leaving him only a couple of steps away from Munakata.

“Stop it, Yatagarasu!” Seri shouted from outside Yata’s surging flames as she unsheathed her saber. She unleashed both her Arrow Attack and Aura Slash but both attacks were dissolved into nothing by the angry red flames.

“I merely spoke of the truth and Fushimi-kun left on his own free will.”

“Who the fucking hell are you trying to convince!? Me or you!?” Yata closed the gap between him and Munakata to grab the older male by the collar.

“Saruhiko… Saruhiko said he’s finally found a place where he’s needed… He left HOMRA… he left Mikoto-san… he fucking left me to join your clan and now you’re telling me he just up and left!? As if I’d fucking believe that!” Yata punched Munakata hard enough to make him hit the van’s wall and make his eyeglasses fall on the floor.

The flames Yata let out earlier slowly dissipated and Kusanagi and Kamamoto immediately went to the van. They gently helped the vanguard to stand and left Munakata who was approached by Seri. As Yata continued to cry out his frustration, he failed to notice that his PDA watch has just finished dimly lighting up. A certain megane-wearing male cut off the hacking app he used on the short vanguard’s PDA watch as he wore a green camouflage jacket and headed towards a different part of the city.


End file.
